


Denial

by Event_horizon (BlueFluffyDragon)



Series: Poems (original work) [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Denial, Gen, Poetry, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/Event_horizon
Summary: Thank you for reading!
Series: Poems (original work) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562365
Kudos: 1





	Denial

Denial, 

such a human emotion.

So quick am I to turn my back, to close my eyes against the truth

So adamant that it must be wrong

_it_ _must_

For if I am right I would have to face the consequences of something that is out of my control. 

If denial is my first instinct, to claw my way out of the quicksand 

then why,

when I came out,

did I never except denial from you?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
